The Communication for Health Applications and Interventions (CHAI) Core is a new shared resource that has been supported by CCSG developmental funds. The goal of CHAI Core is to assist faculty in the development of state-of-the-art behavioral science interventions aimed at promoting health and preventing disease in populations at risk. Specifically, CHAI Core offers consulting and services in six areas: qualitative/formative research, intervention program development, computer-based web and multimedia design and development, usability testing, process evaluation and participant tracking, and survey design. The Core is led by Dr. Marci Campbell, Program Leader for Cancer Prevention and Control and an Associate Professor of Nutrition. The Core adds value to the Center by facilitating member access to and translation of science-based research relevant to communication, health behavior theory, intervention design, and evaluation into strategies and tools that can produce more effective interventions. By offering an assembled team of experts, members save time and money on staff hiring, consulting services, training, retention, and administration. UNC LCCC members receive significantly discounted rates for Core services. Highlights of research supported by the Core include: a qualitative on-line focus group research study to determine health behaviors and beliefs of colon cancer survivors compared to non-affected individuals;usability research for a web-enabled colorectal cancer screening decision aid;and development and evaluation of a multimedia health literacy intervention. This Core will support addition of survey research services via collaboration with the UNC Survery Research Unit. Future plans for the Core include increased use (from growth and from survey use) and continued focus on providing services in innovative areas such as new technology and tailored programs, methods development, and enhancement of workshops, training, and outreach to increase use across programs.